cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's Steve N' Gregory
Cimil's Steve N' Gregory is an open world action adventure video game created by Rockstar Games. The game play is very similar to Grand Theft America, another Rockstar created franchise, but while that focused more on drama, Steve n' Gregory focuses primarily on comedy, particularly focusing on surreal humor and satire while still retaining a realistic approach. The game has an episodic structure, with DLC story content being released over time. The series focuses on Charles Miller, a sensible, yet easily frustrated college graduate as he closely befriends the selfish and mischievous Steven Galinski and his business partner and housemate, the hot tempered Greg Harris, as they all embark on, often perilous, adventures and schemes in or from their home town of Sunnyfield on the fictional Hawaiian island of Pelekai. Characters Main * [[Steven Galinski|'Steven Galinski']] - One of the main protagonists of the game. He is an incredibly selfish, mischievous, hot tempered, egotistical, aggressive and cruel old man who is a wealthy billionaire. He is incredibly power hungry and he embarks on various schemes and adventures, mostly with Greg and Charles, with the goal of obtaining profit or some other benefit, or exerting his control or influence. * [[Gregory Harris|'Gregory Harris']] - One of the main protagonists of the game. He is a very hot tempered and aggressive college graduate, as well as a young Russian immigrant formerly known as Grigori, who now works as Steven's primary colleague and enforcer in his schemes and always partakes in his adventures. * [[Charles Miller|'Charles Miller']] - One of the main protagonists of the game. He is a sensible and more compassionate, yet still hot tempered and impatient college graduate originally from Texas, and now resides in Sunnyfield on Hawaii, becoming a working partner and companion of Greg and Steve, and he now partakes in their adventures and schemes. Secondary * Cyrus Green - The main antagonist. He is the corrupt mayor of Sunnyfield, and is shown to be egotistical, careless, rude and lazy. He consistently rivals with Steve and the two often engage in confrontations, even gun battles, mostly due to both men trying to protect their own egos. * Lin Chang - A beautiful Chinese immigrant woman who is a close friend of the three main characters, as well as Mei's older sister. She is very kind, friendly and helpful, and is also more sensible and responsible than her sister, and she is very supportive of her friends. She enters into a romantic relationship with Charles, and eventually, she and Charles become happily married. * Mei Chang - Lin's younger sister, she is also a beautiful Chinese immigrant woman who is also a close friend of the three main characters. While more irresponsible and dimwitted than her sister, she is still incredibly kind, friendly and helpful, and is always very fun loving and cheerful, and she does learn from her mistakes. She is also Greg's wife, and the two have a happy and loving marriage. * Timothy Chang - Lin and Mei's cousin who is from America and lives in his home town of Sunnyfield, and he is also a good friend of Charles and Greg. He is shown to be extremely dimwitted, child like and oblivious, but he is still very caring and helpful and is always willing to help out his friends. He eventually engages in a relationship with Christine Kimmel, and the two get married in the end. * Billie and Richie - Two hapless and irresponsible young college graduates who serve as Steven's henchmen and laborers. The two often make mistakes, and are shown to be lazy and rude to people, but they are still very helpful to their friends, even though they are easy to take advantage of. * Christine Kimmel - Charles' former girlfriend, and she is shown to be a very cheerful and fun loving, yet very dimwitted individual. Though she and Charles have broken up, they still maintain a good relationship and she is very helpful and supportive to him and his friends. She eventually gets into a relationship with Tim, and the two become married in the end. Notable Episodes * Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil. Category:Rockstar Category:Games